A boarding bridge is a bridge in the form of a machine for transferring passengers between an airplane and an airport terminal. Typically, the boarding bridge includes a fixed tunnel installed from the terminal to a rotunda and a movable boarding bridge or a fixed boarding bridge installed between the rotunda and the airplane. If the movable boarding bridge is installed between the rotunda and the airplane, the movable boarding bridge can change a direction and move to be adjacent to the airplane by using the wheels.
The Korean Law and IATA limit an inclination of a slope of a boarding bridge to 4.7 degrees up and down to prevent inconvenience to the disabled. In order to keep the inclination, when a boarding bridge is designed, available airplane types are predetermined on the basis of a height of a rotunda and a height of a building, and a boarding bridge service is not provided to other airplanes.
Such a limitation on an inclination of a slope of a boarding bridge protects the disabled, but causes inconvenience that passengers need to be remotely transferred to an airplane, which is not one of the available airplane types, even when the boarding bridge is not used. Therefore, a time for processing the airplane is extended, and the passengers need to go outside to get on a separate transport means such as a shuttle bus.